


A rather unlikely, but wonderful, family

by Sweet-Dreams (smergrl3495)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Littles are known, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smergrl3495/pseuds/Sweet-Dreams
Summary: Where in Budo and Ayano fall in love, and gain a few little boys along the way. Starts out a bit angsty, but will soon develop into fluff along the way.





	1. A simple touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a world where at some point in your life, usually around high school though it could be before or after, a person is assigned the classification of caregiver, little, or neither. No one is forced into these roles, they are merely more likely to benefit from that kind of relationship. However, caregivers can often sense when someone is little, especially if that little is 'meant' to be theirs. Again, they can refuse, but they often don't. The first few chapters in this story will deal with some of the little's home lives, but we'll soon get into the family fluff!
> 
> Also, I'll be using the male versions of the rivals instead of the female ones, but unfortunately Ao3 isn't giving me the option!

Osoro woke up to the same thing that he woke up to most mornings, screaming and the sounds of things being broken. That's strange, he didn't think they had much more in the way of breakables. His parents must have been drinking again. Oh joy. He forced himself out of bed, brushing his teeth and running his finger through his hair. If he hurried they might not even notice him before he was already out the door.

He made his way slowly down the stairs and had just about made it to the door before he was discovered. "And just where do you think you're going you little shit?" Ah, looks like mother was in a good mood this morning. 

"Out," he replied, letting his delinquent personality bleed out into his speech, hoping to seem at least a bit intimidating. 

"Don't you use that tone of voice with your mother you pathetic waste of space. You show her some goddamn respect." Yeah dad, he thought, like you two weren't just slapping each other around, but I'm the one who should show her some respect.

"I'm going to school. See you guys around," he said, opening the door. 

"Don't you dare turn your back on me boy!" he mother replied quickly advancing on him. He flipped her off, a move that would no doubt cost him later but felt so damn good in the moment, and quickly shut the door. He heard a loud bang hit against the wood, but neither of them followed him out. He still ran for a few blocks before he looked back again, just to be safe.

Once he was sure he wasn't being followed he slowed his pace down to a more normal speed. No sense getting to school too early. Didn't want to seem eager or anything. His stomach grumbled, reminding him he needed to stop by the breakfast program before classes started to grab something to eat. Between then and lunch he could probably shake a few kids down for enough money to buy something. And hell, if he stayed late enough his parents might be too drunk when he got back to remember they were mad at him.

He smirked a bit to himself; a solid plan if he ever heard one. As he approached the gate he saw a few other students walking in and was sure to shoot them all a menacing scowl. They all scattered instantly, and almost all the anger from the morning had vanished. His smirk grew wider, and his walk more confident. Yeah, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

Once he got into the building he beelined for the food, eating quickly then stuffing a few apples into his pocket for later, then taking one to eat on the way to class. He was taking a large bite, juices running down his chin, when he saw something that made them turn to ashes on his tongue. 

Ayano and Budo, the 'power couple' of the school. He'd heard one of his fellow delinquents say that they'd been together since the first grade. Now if that wasn't some fairy-tale, Hallmark garbage then what was? He sneered at just the thought of them. They were always so happy and lovey-dovey, like everything was perfect as long as they were together. He had no idea how they kept up that act so well and had everyone so fooled.

He was too smart for it though, he knew that there was no such thing as a love like that. It just didn't, //couldn't//, exist. God, it made his fists itch for a fight, but even he wasn't that stupid. The two were the best martial artists in the district, co-presidents of the martial arts club. Even though he could more than hold his own in a fight he wasn't keen on tussling with those two unless he had a posse at his back.  
Still, when he passed by he made sure to shoulder check the girl, trying to catch her a bit off balance and pitch her into her lover. 

Unfortunately he seemed to underestimate her, and she caught her balance near instantly. Before he could even react to what was happening she had already reached out and taken a hold of his wrist. He gaped at her for a second, half expecting a harsh slap on the face like he got from his mother when they were in this similar position.

That wasn't what happened though. Instead her face softened, and took on a slight smile. "You should be more careful you know, someone could get hurt if you do that." Before he could respond to that, she had already let go of his arm and patted him on the cheek before turning back to her boyfriend and going on their merry way.

He, however, was frozen in the hallway. What the fuck had just happened??? What gave her the right to touch him like that? To touch him at all! And why...why did her touch make him blush? Why did her hand feel so...soft? So gentle? Why did he have this confusing, warm feeling in his belly? Why did he want her to touch him like that again?

He rubbed his face with his hands and started walking quickly in the opposite direction that he saw the two go in. He //did not// want to come across them again. Damn those assholes, totally messing up his day. What was their problem? From now on he decided, he was going to give them a wide berth. Satisfied enough with that he continued on, though that didn't stop him from unconsciously reaching up and touching his face throughout the day, thinking of the girl's soft fingers and kind eyes.


	2. Megamo's Troubling 'Condition'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sorry for not posting for a while! Real life gets in the way of writing far too often doesn't it? Honestly, you guys can thank solaarii for reminding me about this story and getting another chapter out. Comments always help chapters come out faster, so don't be afraid to tell me what you guys think!

He awaited his latest test results with quiet trepidation. He knew what they were going to say; the same thing that the last four tests said. He was a little. When he first got his results back he'd felt like vomiting. He was terrified of showing his father, knowing what his reaction would be.

He was right of course, father had always taught him to predict things accurately based on the evidence given. When the administration sent his results to his father the man had promptly torn it to pieces in front of his face and carted him off to a private doctor for another more 'thorough' examination. When that yielded the same results they went to another, and after that another. He had no reason to believe that this time would be different, no matter how much he prayed otherwise. 'Dear God, please, please don't do this to me. Let me be anything else, let my father stop looking at me like I've betrayed him.’

Of course, this hadn't helped, and the results were once again the same. He was a little, and there was nothing he could do to change it. The car ride home was silent for the first few minutes. He kept sneaking glances over at his father, trying to figure out what he would do next, but the man's face remained totally impassive. Soon enough though he started speaking, never even turning his head to look at him.

"I can't believe that you would do this to me, to your family. After all I've done for you this is how you repay me?" 

He bowed his head until his chin touched his chest, ashamed for having let down his father so thoroughly. "Forgive me father. I did not mean to." 

His father scoffed. "Your intent hardly matters Megamo. How can I ever hope to entrust to you my company if you're going to amount to nothing more than a drooling, sniveling baby?" 

Megamo shuttered and started to shake slightly. "I will work hard to overcome my condition father. I will not allow it to obstruct me from my goals." 

His father gave one distinct nod. "I'll see that it doesn't. We'll have to increase your course-load to ensure that this new 'condition' doesn't make you lazy or soft. You're going to have to work much harder now to prove to me that you can still handle the work."

He nodded quickly, eager to do anything to please the man. "Of course father. I will do whatever it takes to see that the success of the company comes before all else." The man smiled, though it was vacant of all warmth. "Hmmm, perhaps there's hope for you after all." 

So for the next few years until high school he worked tirelessly to learn everything he could about suppressing that part of himself and succeeding in all else. Anyone who came across him called him gifted and talented; a fine addition to his father's company. He wished father would feel the same. It seemed no matter how he acted the other man still found weakness in him, mocking him for his want of companionship and care. He tried to rid himself of the need, but it kept cropping up stronger than ever.

Sometimes, when he felt so lonely, so scared, he allowed himself to dream. In these dreams were people who cared for him, who loved him. Who held him in their arms and cooed sweet nothings in his ear. Who cooked delicious meals for him, who would ruffle his hair and call him a good boy. They would tell him how proud they were of how hard he worked and they would realize what he had sacrificed to get where he was.

He couldn't count the times he'd desperately hoped that one day he would wake up and these dreams would be real. That he could run down the hall and crawl into someone's bed to be met with warm arms and soft words. He just...he just wanted to feel loved, even just once. One time so he could hold it in his heart and cherish it like the precious treasure that it was.

But every day, he would wake up alone. And the cycle would repeat. Who was he to know that one day soon, that would come to an end? That he would find his family, the ones who he would love and who would love him in return? That soon, he was never going to have to be alone ever again.


	3. Crisis Averted, Budo and Ayano's early relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this addition as well! This time we'll be seeing a bit more of the fluff that I promised, as we're taking a look at how Budo and Ayano got together! Hope that you enjoy.

For as long as she could remember Ayano could feel nothing. No happiness or joy, no sadness or despair. It was like she was empty, a shell of a person. Her mother assured her that one day, she would meet the person who could save her from this emptiness, and that she had to do whatever it took to hold onto him. 

Her father always looked sick when he heard her mother say that, and privately told her that if she ever did find that special someone, to try and get to know them first before 'making them her own.' They both warned her that finding this person could take many years, but thankfully, they were wrong.

She was only six years old when she met //him//. It was her first day of the first grade and just like always, she was alone. The other kids thought that she was creepy and strange and avoided her as much as possible. She didn't care. She felt no different standing alone than she did in a group of people.

So, when one of the boys broke off from his group and started coming towards her she paid him no mind. Better he discover now that she was weird and left her alone than have to suffer his presence for even longer. It wasn't until he stuck out his hand to shake and she begrudgingly looked up that she realized who this boy was. It was like seeing colour for the first time, feeling blessed heat in a blizzard, hearing music after being deaf your whole life.

"Hi there! I'm Budo Matsuda! Let's be friends!"

It was him.

Her soulmate. He was here! She felt her mouth move in a way it never had before. She thought it was...a smile. She reached out with both hands and clutched his to her chest. "I...I'm Ayano Aishi!" She replied with equal enthusiasm. Others might have found her actions off-putting, but this boy, this beautiful, perfect boy just laughed, without malice or scorn, and invited her to come play with him.

So she did.

And from that day on the two were inseparable. She would never understand why, but he seemed as fond of her as she was for him. It was her that he would seek out every morning before school and every afternoon after. It was her that he called when he felt sad or lonely. It was her shoulder that he broke down on the night that his father died, and her hand that he held tightly throughout the funeral.

He changed her in ways that she wouldn't have believed before. He showed her beauty in the world around her, both in places and people. Showed her love and how to pass that love onto others. A few months after she met him she was able to run into her father’s arms for the first time and truthfully tell him that she loved him. She was even able to understand why he'd broken into tears right after.

Every day was beautiful, even when she felt alone or sad, because she knew what it was like to feel nothing, and even bad feelings were preferable to that void. Budo gave her those experiences, she owed him, owed him everything she had. And yet...though she gave herself freely to him, he gave himself right back. He gave her his love, his tenderness, shared with her his most secret of dreams and hopes, and she carried them with her like the most precious of treasures. If Budo owned her heart, then she owned his as well.

By the time they entered high school everyone around them knew that they were going to be together forever. The love and trust between them was obvious to whoever they met and it was obviously beyond breaking. He was her light and she was his joy. Still, in their heart of hearts they realized that something was still missing.

It wasn't until they got back their classification test that they realized what it was. They were both caregivers; they both shared that intense desire to protect and care for someone small, who needed them in a way that not even they could need each other. And soon, they were going to find them.


	4. Oko's First Drop

He still remembers it, the moment that his life changed forever. Most people got until at least high school before they knew their classifications, but of course not him. No he, and everyone else, discovered his in the absolute worst possible way. He'd been nine, and had been in the fourth grade for a few months. He didn't have a huge group of friends, but he wasn't disliked, and no one ever really singled him out. That was, until that fateful day.

They'd been presenting a group project in front of the class. He no longer remembers what it had been for, just that they had worked really hard on it. He'd never really liked being the center of attention, but things had been going smoothly. That is until he forgot one of his lines. He'd stood there, desperately trying to remember while every eye in the classroom had been focused on him. He remembered in perfect detail how his fingers had risen seemingly of their own accord to his mouth and how he'd mindlessly sucked on them, still trying to find his words. The next part however stuck out most in his memory.

He'd felt a warm feeling coming down between his thighs, had heard the shocked gasps of his classmates and teacher, but still hadn't put together what had happened yet. It wasn't until one little boy had shouted out "Oko wet his pants! He's a little baby!" that he realized what he had just done. His face started burning as one by one everyone started to point and laugh at him. His teacher rushed out of her seat and pulled him from the room, but the damage had already been done. As he was pulled down the hall towards the nurse’s office he could still hear their laughter.

They had called his mother immediately and he'd waited for her quietly, stunned silent in mortification. But when she knelt down in front of him and held open her arms he let his sobs go free. He cried the whole time the teachers and nurse talked to them. He remembered only snatches of words they'd said. 'Little', 'classification', and 'so early' were among them. 

Throughout all this his mother had held him, reassured him that nothing had changed. But he knew better. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.  
The next day he was proven right. He found a diaper lying on his desk in the morning and the words 'for the big baby Oko' scrawled in permanent marker on his desk. His friends wouldn't talk to him, people shoved him in the hallways, and everywhere he went he was followed by their incessant laughter. It didn't help that they were right either. Since his first 'accident' he'd had to wear diapers every day to class. He'd even had to use them a few times and make the humiliating trip to the nurse’s office for a change.

He began to spend any free time he had in the library reading anything he could get his hands on. After a while he found that he had a certain fascination with the occult. He read stories of monsters, vampires and ghosts, and found himself compelled to find out more.

Soon he started dressing to reflect his interests, and this had an unintended side effect. Soon enough he was no longer known as Oko the baby, but Oko the weirdo. He was seen by others as creepy and strange, but instead of being mocked for it, they tended more to avoid him, as if his 'freakishness' would rub off at them. Well, that wasn't so bad. It was better to be ignored than mocked after all. Soon enough he had even found a few like-minded peers, and they started their own occult club. It was the most normal he'd felt in years.

He could live like this. It wasn't so bad. So what if he felt the same aching need that every little feels? The want for someone to love and take care of them, to be cherished and held. He could live without it; it wasn't necessary. Things were fine as they were.

He told himself this a lot.

It wasn't until he met them that things started to change...


End file.
